1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a centering device for minimizing drag and hence wear of a floating caliper type brake during the time the brake is not applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A floating caliper disc brake includes a disc or rotor having friction surfaces on opposite sides of the disc with a caliper straddling the disc and carrying a pair of friction elements or linings which interact with the friction surfaces on the disc when a brake application is effected. During a brake application rotation of the disc is retarded responsively to the forces by which the friction elements are pressed against the disc. A non-rotating brake support plate carries the caliper on a mounting pin or pins and limits movements of the caliper. The caliper is movable, or floats, on the pins to a limited extent relative to the disc and support plate. A problem with brakes of this type is that external forces, such as gravity, brake line weight and inertia cause the brake linings to rub against the disc, producing a drag and causing wear of the linings when the brake is not applied. Heretofore attempts have been made to solve the disc drag problem by altering the pin or pins by which the floating caliper is mounted on the brake support plate or closely associated structure. Examples of such prior art structures are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,265,340 Scott et al, 4,372,428 Delaunay et al, 4,393,963 Oltmanns, Jr., 4,410,069 Schreiner et al, and 4,436,186 Ritsema et al. The present invention solves the disc drag problem by the use of a centering device which is separated from the mounting pin or pins.